


Polowanie na motyle

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel staje się więźniem własnych demonów. Sebastian daje słowo, że zrobi wszystko, co tylko będzie trzeba, żeby odzyskać swego pana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polowanie na motyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Chasing Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587547) by [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs). 



Patrząc wstecz, być może wysłanie Sebastiana do Paryża na poszukiwanie człowieka, który nie istniał, nie było takim znowu genialnym pomysłem.

Ciel miał ręce wyciągnięte wysoko nad głowę; kajdany wcinały mu się głęboko w dłonie. Spróbował zmniejszyć ich nacisk, przenosząc większość ciężaru ciała na obolałe stopy. Nie do końca wiedział, jak to się stało, że zawisł za nadgarstki na środku pogrążonej w półmroku, zawilgoconej hali magazynowej, ale podejrzewał, że winny jest ten chemiczny, metaliczny smak, który dalej miał w ustach. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to że wielce szanowny pan Roger Winston, handlarz świeżym trupem, leżał twarzą w dół na wilgotnej betonowej podłodze, przyszpilony do niej jak szamoczący się owad do tekturki miażdżącym ciężarem kolana Ciela, który tymczasem wesolutko dusił go niebieskim jedwabnym fularem, który jego kamerdyner podarował mu na dwudzieste urodziny.

_Był sam. Byłem pewny, że widziałem tylko jednego człowieka. Nie miał wspólnika…_

Teraz bydlę chodziło przed nim tam i z powrotem, a każde uderzenie jego butów o twardej podeszwie o mokry beton rozbrzmiewało w ociężałej i trochę jeszcze zasnutej mgłą głowie hrabiego jak gong. Widok prezentu od Sebastiana zarzuconego luźno na szyję Winstona niczym nieuczciwie zdobyty znak przychylności jakiejś damy tylko wszystko pogarszał – chociaż patrzenie, jak mężczyzna łapczywie wdycha cuchnące powietrze, przynosiło pewną ulgę. W przesyconej odorami formaliny, pleśni i rozkładu atmosferze w magazynie prawie nie dało się oddychać i Ciel nie tracił nadziei, że popierdolony drań jeszcze się udławi na śmierć.

Jakby usłyszał tę myśl, Winston zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zaatakował Ciela wściekłym spojrzeniem przypominających paciorki oczu.

— Wyżej — wychrypiał wysoki chudzielec, macając się długimi, kościstymi palcami po otarciach, które miał tuż pod wystającym jabłkiem Adama. — Chcę popatrzeć, jak ten wyfiokowany impertynent tańczy dla mnie na paluszkach, zanim go rzucę na kolana, żeby błagał o litość.

— Tańczy? Odniosłem wrażenie, że wolisz, jak twoje ofiary mają w sobie o wiele mniej życia — zadrwił Ciel. Oczyma duszy zobaczył, jak Sebastian kręci głową w milczącym upomnieniu, mówiąc mu w ten sposób, że jest niewątpliwą głupotą naigrawanie się z szaleńca, który go skuł i miał na swojej łasce i niełasce, ale Ciel miał to gdzieś. Już prawie-prawie się pozbył tej żałosnej gnidy, która gapiła się teraz na niego z rozdziawioną gębą, nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego tupet, i wiedział, że doprowadzi to zadanie do końca, jak tylko przestanie mu brzęczeć w głowie i oprzytomnieje do reszty. Do tego doskonale sobie poradzi bez pomocy kamerdynera i raz na zawsze udowodni, kto tu jest tak naprawdę panem w każdej dziedzinie, do diabła.

_Jeszcze zobaczę, jak służysz mi w Piekle, demonie. Nie myśl sobie, że skoro miałem chwilę słabości i wyznałem moje…_

Łomot i piskliwe zgrzytanie zwijającego łańcuch kołowrotu wyrwały Ciela z zamyślenia; jego ciało zostało gwałtownie szarpnięte do góry, niemal wyrywając mu przy tym ręce z barków. Zagryzł mocno usta, powstrzymując okrzyk bólu, i wyzywająco wlepił wzrok w mętne oczy swego oprawcy. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie z rosnącym zainteresowaniem i wyczekującą miną, która wcale się Cielowi nie spodobała.

— Rupert. Idź po wózek. — Po bladej twarzy Rogera Winstona przemknął okrutny uśmiech.

— Się robi! — zawołał przyjaźnie jakiś głos skądś zza pleców Ciela. — Rury i zbiorniki też ci przywieźć?

— Nie, starczy sam wózek. — Winston przeciągnął językiem po dolnej wardze i obrzucił Ciela obleśnym spojrzeniem. — Jak skończymy się zabawiać pudelkiem królowej, to zobaczymy, czy zostało coś, co warto zakonserwować.

Wydany przez Ruperta głośny okrzyk zachwytu sprawił, że po skórze Ciela przeszły ciarki; zmroził go tak, że chłodne, wilgotne powietrze w magazynie wydało się wręcz balsamicznie ciepłe. Winston przyjrzał się Cielowi z uwagą, a jego twarz raz jeszcze wykrzywił szeroki, pełen pożółkłych zębów uśmiech.

— Handlowanie na czarnym rynku zaśmierdłym ludzkim mięsem musi być o wiele bardziej dochodowe, niż sądziłem, skoro taka szumowina jak ty może sobie z niego pozwolić na służącego — zauważył Ciel, myśląc o swoim własnym słudze, do którego obecności tęsknił z doprowadzającą go do wściekłości, ale i narastającą desperacją. Dłonie i całe ręce płonęły mu jakby ogniem. Ból graniczył z torturą nie do wytrzymania, ale przynajmniej pomagał mu myśleć jasno. Wiedział, że jeszcze trochę, a ręce mu zdrętwieją i nie będzie z nich żadnego pożytku, a to będzie znacznie gorsze. Wręcz może go skazać na porażkę. No ale nie było na to rady. Czubkami butów ledwo ocierał się teraz o beton i w ogóle nie mógł już oprzeć ciężaru na stopach. Kiedy straci władzę w górnej części ciała, naprawdę będzie na łasce Winstona.

— Rup nie jest moim _służącym_ , tylko moim bratem — powiedział Winston, powoli przebiegając opuszkami tam i z powrotem po zwisającym mu na pierś końcu fularu, jakby urzekła go tekstura jedwabiu, z którego był zrobiony. Gdyby tylko gnojek zechciał podejść dwa kroki bliżej, Ciel mógłby się rozhuśtać, wyprowadzić szybkie kopnięcie w górę i wepchnąć Winstonowi kościsty haczykowaty nochal prosto w tę kupę wijącego się robactwa, która mu służyła za mózg. Upewniłby się wtedy, że te chude palce już nigdy nie będą napastować żadnego fularu – ani niczego innego.

_W informacjach, jakie zdobyłem, nie było ani słowa o żadnym bracie…_

— Taki zarozumiały, bogaty dupek jak ty pewnie uważa, że brat nie umywa się do służącego, który spełnia każdy kaprys — ciągnął Winston — ale Rupowi nie muszę _płacić_ za pilnowanie mi tyłka. Takie są radości z tego, że człowiek ma _rodzinę_ … nie żebyś _ty_ coś o tym wiedział. Słyszałem, że ci ją wymordowali i wszystkich milionów Phantomhive’ów nie starczyło na wykupienie ich ze śmierci. — Winston się roześmiał, lubieżnymi pacami dalej profanując ulubiony fular Ciela. — Ale ja jestem szczodrym człowiekiem. Już niedługo pozwolę Rupertowi zaopiekować się _twoim_ tyłkiem i nawet nie będziesz mu musiał za tę przyjemność płacić.

Ciel poczuł, jak kurczowo zaciskają mu się pośladki. Zamiast wypowiedzieć na głos obelgę, która cisnęła mu się na usta, postanowił choć raz zastosować się do rady Sebastiana i ugryzł się w język. W myślach usłyszał, jak kamerdyner mówi: _Ten twój niewyparzony język jest niebezpiecznym mechanizmem obronnym i jeszcze zginiesz przez niego, zanim zdążysz mnie wezwać – nie dziś, to jutro._ Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że palący mu ręce ból przygasał, przechodząc w mrowienie, może to nie byłby taki zły pomysł, żeby spróbować go teraz wezwać. Nawet komuś o możliwościach Sebastiana pokonanie odległości między Paryżem a Londynem zajmie trochę czasu. No ale też Ciel nie spędził ostatnich dziesięciu lat pod kuratelą potężnego demona, nie poznając przy tym pewnych sztuczek.

_Sam się wpakowałem w ten bajzel i sam się z niego wyciągnę. Najwyższy czas, żeby Sebastian zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuję go na każdym kroku. Zadowolony z siebie arogancki drań. O kilku tygodni przechadza się napuszony po posiadłości jak jakiś cholerny paw, pyszniąc się, jakby zdobył jakiś przeklęty…_

— Już jestem! — Pisk zardzewiałych kół, toczących się po mokrym betonie, niczym wykrzyknik towarzyszył podekscytowanemu okrzykowi Ruperta, który rozbrzmiał Cielowi w głowie takim echem, jakby facet wykrzyczał mu to prosto do ucha. Nawet Winston drgnął, zaskoczony, obrócił się błyskawicznie ku głosowi brata i wreszcie zabrał paluchy z fularu Ciela.

Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi porywacza, Ciel zmusił pozbawione czucia palce do zamknięcia się na przymocowanym do kajdan łańcuchu. Zaciskając z bólu zęby, sprawdził, ile ma siły w zdrętwiałych rękach, i udało mu się unieść kilka cali nad posadzkę. Nie było to wiele, ale uznał, że wystarczy, żeby stawić porządny opór; wystarczy też przecież, żeby obezwładnić tych przygłupich braci Grimm, zwłaszcza jeśli Rupert okaże się takim samym chudzielcem jak Roger.

_No cudownie. Jeśli jeszcze teraz uda mi się wydostać z tych zasranych kajdan…_

Jego oczom ukazał się pchany przez Ruperta wózek i osłupiały Ciel porzucił na moment dalsze planowanie ucieczki, kiedy nagle pojął, dlaczego nie zauważył jego obecności, robiąc rekonesans przed atakiem na magazyn. Roger i Rupert Winston nie byli po prostu braćmi. Byli bliźniakami.

 _A niech to diabli. Nawet ubranie mają identyczne. Może mamusia dalej ubiera ich tak samo…_ Cielowi po kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz.

Rupert zatrzymał wózek obok brata.

— To co, Rog, jaki mamy plan? — zapytał, tryskając entuzjazmem. Miną tak bardzo przypominał skorego do zabawy szczeniaka, że Ciel zorientował się, że bliźniaki nie są tak do końca identyczne. Najwyraźniej lwia część inteligencji przypadła w udziale Rogerowi.

— Ty mi powiedz. — Roger uśmiechnął się i ruchem głowy wskazał wózek. — Wybierz, jak chcesz się pobawić, Rup. I tym razem to ty bawisz się pierwszy.

Ciel rzucił okiem na wózek i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Był cały zardzewiały, a znajdowały się na nim przeróżne metalowe narzędzia, w większości pokryte czerwonobrązowymi plamami. Noże, piły i para olbrzymich nożyc walały się bezładnie wśród rozlicznych innych, już trudniejszych do rozpoznania przedmiotów, z których jeden przypominał miniaturowy kij do krykieta.

_Nie. Nie wezwę go. Sam… Sam sobie poradzę._

— Naprawdę? — Twarz Ruperta rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu jak u dziecka w gwiazdkowy poranek, ale zaraz się zgarbił, usta wygiął w podkówkę, a dolna warga mu zadrżała. — Ale… Ja byłem… Byłem niegrzeczny,Rog. Zapomniałem i… i… zdjąłem mu tę opaskę z oka i ten śliczny płaszczyk… i… i chciałem… _chciałem_ …

— Chciałeś, ale nie zrobiłeś tego — powiedział łagodnie Roger. Uniósł bratu trzęsący się podbródek. — Zapomniałeś, ale potem ci się przypomniało i zrobiłeś dokładnie to, co miałeś zrobić. Uratowałeś mi życie, Rupert. Zasłużyłeś sobie na nagrodę.

— Poważnie? — Rupert zrobił zdezorientowaną minę, po czym ponownie się rozpromienił, jakby ktoś włączył światło. — Poważnie! Zasłużyłem!

Roger roześmiał się i gestem wskazał wózek.

— No, to zapraszam! Co tylko chcesz.

Nie wahając się ani sekundy, Rupert chwycił z wózka jakiś prostopadłościenny przedmiot, który wyglądał zupełnie jak tarka, której Sebastian używał do rozdrabnia żółtych serów – a raczej tak, jak ta tarka by wyglądała, gdyby kamerdyner Ciela miał w zwyczaju najpierw nie myć sprzętów kuchennych, a potem zostawiać je tygodniami w jakichś wilgotnych miejscach. Rupert podszedł do niego wolno, trzymając ohydną, brudną zabawkę przed sobą jak jakiś prezent. Z kącika rozdziawionej paszczy ciekła mu połyskująca strużka śliny.

Ciel poczuł mdłości. _Weźże się w garść, Phantomhive! Jeszcze ciut za daleko. Przygotuj się._

— Co to niby jest, u diabła? — wrzasnął Ciel, głośniej, niż zamierzał, wcale nie musząc udawać zgrozy; jednocześnie mocniej chwycił łańcuch i napiął mięśnie, szykując się do ataku. _Jeszcze sekunda…_

— Co? Ten pilniczek? — Roger wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, a wspomniany przedmiot przyciągnął jego czujny wzrok. — Cholernie pożyteczna rzecz. Widzisz, choćbyśmy nie wiem jak dobrze konserwowali i przechowywali nasze wyroby, po kilku dniach zwykle zaczynają trochę porastać pleśnią. Jak się go ostrożnie używa, to taki pilnik pozwala ją usunąć i nie uszkodzić przy tym ciała. Ale Rupert ma awersję do wszystkiego, co zakłóca gładkość skóry. Domyślam się, że chce ci zetrzeć brodawki.

— Aha — potwierdził Rupert z odległości najwyżej dwóch stóp i Ciel sklął się w myślach za to, że pozwolił, żeby to, co miało zaprzątnąć jego uwagę, faktycznie ją zaprzątnęło. — Ty, słuchaj! To twoje oko to ma dziwny kolor, nie? I tak jakby masz w nim gwiazdkę?

—  _Aha_ — stęknął Ciel, po czym podciągnął się do góry, przeniósł ciężar ciała do tyłu i z całej siły kopnął prawą nogą. Jego ciałem szarpnął taki ból, że świat zalała szarość, ale nie musiał widzieć w kolorze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie trafił tam, gdzie chciał. Ze strzaskanej szczęki Ruperta poleciały krew i zęby, a on sam zatoczył się o kilka stóp do tyłu, wytrzeszczył oczy, które zaraz uciekły mu w głąb czaszki, i z łomotem, od którego Cielowi zadzwoniło w kościach, runął na beton.

Krzyki. Powinny się teraz dać słyszeć krzyki bólu, wściekłości i zdegustowania, pomyślał niezbyt składnie Ciel, nie potrafiąc oderwać oczu od znieruchomiałego ciała Ruperta. Potem poczuł draśnięcie noża na skórze na tętnicy szyjnej i krew zastygła mu w żyłach.

— To było bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczne — wychrypiał Roger. Ciel poczuł przy uchu jego oddech, gorący i wilgotny. — Spróbuj czegoś takiego ze mną, a z radością spuszczę ci całą krew jak wieprzowi, którym jesteś. Chociaż naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował, bo zdecydowanie wolałbym posłuchać, jak chrząkasz i kwiczysz, jak będę cię rżnął, a ta twoja śliczna okrągła dupeczka będzie dużo ciaśniejsza, jeśli będziesz jeszcze wtedy żył.

Po siedzeniu spodni pomacała go dłoń, chwytając go za lewy pośladek.

_Seba…_

— Nie powinieneś sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest? — Usiłując zapanować nad takim przemożnym odruchem, żeby wijąc się i wiercąc, uciec jak najdalej od tej ręki i tych ust przy jego uchu, Ciel ledwo śmiał oddychać. — Jestem pewny, że przeżył.

— O, Rupert ma twardy łeb i żadnego mózgu, który by mu się mógł zlasować. Nic mu nie będzie. — Winston przejechał mu językiem po krawędzi ucha i Ciel skrzywił się i głośno przełknął ślinę, żeby nie krzyknąć z obrzydzenia.

— Ale będzie mu potrzebny dobry dentysta. Dopilnuję, żebyś zapłacił za to dodatkowo. — Ostrze wbiło się Cielowi płytko w szyję, kiedy Winston łapał je trochę inaczej i obchodził go dookoła, żeby stanąć przed nim. Wyraz jego twarzy był lustrzanym odbiciem miny podekscytowanego wyczekiwania, jaką miał przed chwilą jego brat. Oblizując sobie brązowosine wargi, wolną ręką rozdarł Cielowi koszulę, aż perłowe guziki z grzechotem posypały się na zawilgłą podłogę. Wstrętnymi, chudymi jak patyki palcami obmacywał mu bezceremonialnie nagą pierś, póki nie uszczypnął go mocno w twardy guzek prawej brodawki. — Szkoda, że Rupert dalej ma pilniczek. Ale mamy szczęście: dawno nie obcinałem paznokci. Będzie ci je dzięki temu trochę łatwiej urwać, co nie?

— Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił — mruknął Ciel, patrząc prosto w błyszczące jak paciorki oczy swojego oprawcy. Chryste, ależ facet był wysoki. Musiał mieć co najmniej sześć stóp wzrostu, mimo że był od Ciela o czterdzieści funtów lżejszy, jak nie o więcej. Skóra i kości. Ciel pomyślał, że jeśli będzie szybki i wykona ruch w idealnym momencie, to przecież chyba zdoła wykorzystać swój ciężar, żeby drania powalić na ziemię tak, by nie dać sobie przy tym poderżnąć gardła, a wtedy…

— Czyli jeszcze nie teraz — powiedział cicho Winston, jeszcze raz wykręcając Cielowi brodawkę, zanim jego palce zjechały mu na brzuch, zostawiając za sobą takie wrażenie, jakby wiły mu się tam robaki. — Ja to w sumie lubię brodawki.

_Nie ruszaj się. Wytrzymaj, a przestanie się tak pilnować. Tak niewiele trzeba…_

Ramię Winstona owinęło się Cielowi jak wąż wokół bioder i przyciągnęło je bliżej. Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się na twarzy i zaczął szybciej oddychać, właściwie płytko dyszeć, wciskając Cielowi w miednicę żałośnie mały wzwód. Ostrze noża zjechało mu po szyi trochę niżej, a jego nacisk zelżał. Wiedział, że powinien wykonać ruch teraz. Powinien dać ciężar ciała do tyłu, spuścić głowę, żeby osłonić szyję, i rzucić się z całych sił do przodu, ale sparaliżowały go wypełniający mu nozdrza śmierdzący oddech Winstona, dotyk tych ohydnych palców, wpijających mu się w materiał spodni i między pośladki, i szturchający go bezlitośnie w krocze niczym obelga obrzydliwy dowód na jego podniecenie.

_Sebastian…_

Wilgotne, cuchnące powietrze zaiskrzyło tak nagle, jak nagle zaczyna się letnia burza. Mętne sufitowe lampy rozbłysły na moment, dał się słyszeć trzask jakby wyładowań elektrycznych i Ciel poczuł _jego_ obecność jak cudownie jednoczesne nadejście gorąca i szczypiącego mrozu, tak że w jednej chwili ciało przestało mu drętwieć z zimna, krew żywiej zakrążyła w żyłach i zrobiła mu się gęsia skórka.

— Roog! — zawołał Rupert, drapiąc posadzkę palcami w daremnej próbie pozbierania się na nogi. — Tu jest jakiś potwóóó…

Winstonowi nóż upadł z brzękiem na podłogę i Ciel zobaczył, jak na łysiejącej głowie rzadkie włosy stają mężczyźnie dęba. Zabrał mu rękę z tyłka i wykręcił ciało, żeby z rozdziawioną gębą zagapić się na atramentowoczarny, żyłkowany błyskawicami i cały czas ciemniejący cień, majaczący nie dalej niż trzy stopy od miejsca, w którym Rupert rozpaczliwie usiłował się podnieść.

— Co to jest, u diabła?

— A, to będzie mój kamerdyner — odpowiedział kpiąco Ciel. — Może i płacę mu za pilnowanie mi tyłka, ale te dramatyczne wejścia dorzuca za darmo.

— Twój _ka_ …

— Śmiałeś dotknąć i splugawić _mojego_ pana, który należy _do mnie_. — Gardłowy, mrożący krew w żyłach głos rozbrzmiał w całej hali jak grzmot. Od jego wściekłych ech zakołysały się wiszące lampy, a w betonowej posadzce otworzyła się od ściany do ściany szeroko na cal szczelina.

— O-o — mruknął Ciel i mimo wielkiej radości i ulgi, jakie czuł, jemu też teraz włosy stanęły dęba. — Obawiam się, Winston, że nieźle Sebastiana wkurzyłeś.

— Odwołaj to coś — jęknął bezgłośnie Winston, osuwając się na kolana. Z tylnej części portek podniósł mu się paskudny smród. — Błagam cię. Powiedz mu, że przepraszam…

Ciel nie mógłby spełnić prośby Winstona, choćby chciał, bo na widok materializującego się Sebastiana zupełnie oniemiał. W surowej, alabastrowej twarzy, obramowanej długimi falami lśniących, czarnych jak smoła włosów, jarzyły się oczy jak żar z najgorętszych ognisk Piekła, obwiedziony grubo popiołem. Za wykrzywionymi w grymasie złości hebanowymi wargami połyskiwały kły jak zęby piły. Obnażone do ramion ręce miał tak samo nadnaturalnie blade jak twarz, a przy tym widać mu było na nich zasupłane mięśnie jak postronki i czarne żyły. Dłonie kamerdynera wyglądały znajomo, to jest były silne, eleganckie i o paznokciach czarnych jak onyks, chociaż trzy razy dłuższych niż zwykle i przerażająco ostro zakończonych. Resztę ciała okrywała mu czarna, pokryta drobną łuską skóra jakiegoś zwierzęcia, którego z pewnością nie oglądały nigdy żadne ludzkie oczy, lgnąc do jego kształtów, niczego nie pozostawiając wyobraźni i informując Ciela, że jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak prezentuje się Sebastian, kiedy przybiera ludzki kształt, w tej postaci pozostaje pod pewnymi istotnymi względami niezmieniony. Ta błyszcząca skóra oblewała go całego aż do pary butów o szpiczastych noskach i cienkich jak szpilki sześciocalowych obcasach, które sprawiały, że dorównywał wzrostem Winstonowi, podkreślając jednocześnie jego silne, kształtne nogi. Najbardziej oszałamiającym elementem były jednak złożone na jego plecach ciężkie, porośnięte czarnymi piórami skrzydła. Nawet w tym słabym świetle połyskiwały tęczowo, a ich jedwabiste końce ocierały się o podłogę.

Serce Ciela zgubiło na chwilę rytm i poczuł ból w płucach, domagających się powietrza, które przestał wdychać, tak totalnie zatonął w strasznym, okrutnym pięknie Sebastiana. _Mój. On jest mój_ – pomyślał, zachłysnął się powietrzem i serce znów mu załomotało, podejmując zarzucone obowiązki.

Gdzieś w dole Winston wciąż krzyczał szeroko otwartymi ustami o rozciągniętych w sztywnym grymasie posiniałych wargach, ale jego przerażony głos był cichy i daleki, niemal jakby słyszało się nagranie odtwarzane na victroli w innym pomieszczeniu, za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

— Z najwyższą przyjemnością wyrwę ci te brudne dłonie ze stawów — warknął Sebastian, zagłuszając stukot swoich szpilek. Podchodząc bliżej, płynnie, nie wychodząc ani na chwilę z rytmu schylił się i podniósł rzucającego się Ruperta Winstona za kark z posadzki.

— Błagam —zaskrzeczał Roger Winston. Sięgnął za siebie i kurczowo chwycił się nogi Ciela, przebijając paznokciami grubą wełnę jego spodni i wrzynając mu się nimi w łydkę.

Sebastian zaryczał wściekle. Dwie z wiszących pod sufitem lamp eksplodowały w deszczu szkła i iskier, a Ciel sam siebie przestraszył, kiedy w zaskoczeniu wyrwało mu się coś w rodzaju skowytu: dłoń Winstona oderwała się od jego nogi i zniknęła w rozmytej plamie ruchu nie dalej niż metr od miejsca, gdzie wisiał. Chociaż nie nadążał za tym ruchem wzrokiem, nagle wrzaski bliźniaków rozległy się jeszcze głośniej w całym magazynie, a słysząc, jak ich barwa przechodzi od przytomnego przerażenia do bezmyślnej agonii, mógł sobie całkiem dobrze wyobrazić scenę, rozgrywającą się we wnętrzu tego czarnego kotłowiska.

Minęło tylko kilka chwil – cała wieczność – zanim Sebastian z niego wyszedł. Zmierzwione pióra skrzydeł ułożyły mu się z powrotem gładko, kiedy omiótł Ciela wzrokiem od stóp do głów, a potem spojrzał szybko na rzucone u jego stóp okaleczone ciała. Bliźniacy leżeli spleceni ze sobą w groteskowym stosie krwi i strzępów ciała. Ich poszarpane tułowie zostały związane jelitem jak sznurem, twarze były dwoma identycznymi maskami niewidzących, wytrzeszczonych oczu i szeroko otwartych ust, do których wepchnięte mieli narządy płciowe. W śmierci to nie swoją większą inteligencją odróżniał się od brata Roger Winston, tylko dłońmi, które zostały wyrwane z nadgarstków, złączone jak do modlitwy i wetknięte w jego kościsty zad.

— Podoba ci się? — zaśmiał się Sebastian. — Chyba nazwę to „Miłość braterska”.

Uczciwie powiedziawszy, Ciela głęboko poruszyła głębia gniewu, jaką zobaczył w zaimprowizowanym popisie kunsztu, zaprezentowanym przez Sebastiana. Jego kamerdyner stworzył dokładnie takie dzieło sztuki, jakie Ciel by zamówił, wydając mu rozkaz – gdyby go wydał. A jednak wiedział, że powinien być wściekły na tupet Sebastiana. Jak śmiał pokazywać się w takim… takim bezwstydnym stroju, do tego z parą skrzydeł, też coś, jakby sobie wyobrażał, że jest jakimś mrocznym aniołem zemsty! No niedorzeczne! I jeszcze żeby samowolnie, bez rozkazu wymierzał taką ostateczną karę! Co gdyby Ciel chciał, żeby bliźniacy stanęli za swoje zbrodnie przed sądem? Nie żeby choć przez chwilę żywił taki zamiar, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że jego kamerdyner właśnie całkowicie podważył jego autorytet i zlekceważył sobie jego pozycję jako jego pana. Na samą myśl o tym, że Sebastian tu wparadował, ogłosił Ciela swoją _własnością_ i na własną rękę wywarł zemstę na ludziach, którzy należeli do Jej Królewskiej Mości, całego go oblewał rumieniec. Serce biło mu za mocno i za szybko. Nie, wcale mu się to nie _podobało_. Był _zachwycony_ i przyznanie się do tego przed samym sobą jednocześnie przerażało go i doprowadzało do wściekłości.

— A cóż to? Nie masz zdania, my Lord? — Sebastian wbił w Ciela palące spojrzenie. — Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

Zmuszając się do zrobienia rozzłoszczonej miny, Ciel powiódł wzrokiem po całej postaci swojego demona, chłonąc każdy cal jego straszliwej chwały, zanim napotkał jego wzrok. Płonące przed chwilą tęczówki teraz przygasały do poziomu spokojniejszego szkarłatu, a rysy twarzy łagodniały, przybierając znajomy ludzki kształt i rozgniewany, choć i lekko rozbawiony wyraz.

— Co ty tu robisz, Sebastianie? Miałeś być w Paryżu.

— Czy kiedyś zignorowałem twoje wezwanie, paniczu? — uśmiechnął się kpiąco Sebastian. Obcasy stukały mu wyraźnie o beton, akcentując każdy nieśpieszny, spacerowy krok, kiedy się zbliżał. — Naprawdę spodziewałeś się, że cię tak zostawię, żebyś został poddany torturom, zgwałcony i zamordowany?

— Nie wzywałem cię! — zagotował się Ciel.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. —Sebastian stanął teraz przed nim, a że Ciel dalej wisiał na łańcuchu, znaleźli się ze sobą oko w oko. Ciel czuł, jak z każdym uderzeniem serca bije od niego furia. — Wzywasz mnie od chwili, kiedy udałem, że wyruszam na te bezsensowne poszukiwania, których sobie zażyczyłeś.

Zbielałe palce zsunęły się Cielowi z łańcucha.

—Jak to „udałeś”? Chcesz powiedzieć, że _zlekceważyłeś sobie_ mój rozkaz?

— Właśnie — zasyczał Sebastian z nosem o cal od nosa Ciela. — Jack Stapleton to fikcyjny czarny charakter, stworzony przez naszego przyjaciela Arthura, nie faktyczny klient, któremu Roger Winston zawdzięczał największe zyski. Nie było potrzeby przeczesywać Paryża w poszukiwaniu człowieka, którego można znaleźć wyłącznie na kartach jakiejś zasranej książki. A więc, Ciel? Może wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie odesłać, żebym polował na motyle, podczas gdy ty zaserwujesz się na srebrnej tacy jakiemuś zawszonemu plugastwu?

— Zapominasz się! Od kiedy ci powiedziałem… — Ciel się zarumienił. — Rozumiem, że źle ci się widzi zza tego przerośniętego ego, Sebastianie, ale nie jesteś mi potrzebny na każdym kroku. I nie wzywałem cię. Miałem sytuację całkowicie pod kontrolą.

— Ach. Tak, oczywiście. — Sebastian rzucił okiem na kajdany i przez czarne jak noc chmury jego gniewu nagle zaczęło się przedzierać światło zrozumienia. — Chodziło ci o panowanie nad sytuacją. O władzę. Twoje poczucie dominacji załamało się pod ciężarem dwóch nieistotnych słów… Powinienem się był domyślić. Właściwie chyba się domyśliłem.

_Nieistotnych?_

— Co ty wygadujesz, człowieku? — Doskonale znając odpowiedź na to pytanie, Ciel zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. — Zresztą, nieważne. Po prostu mnie stąd ściągnij.

Sebastian dał krok do tyłu, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i się roześmiał. Czarne żyły było teraz widać już słabiej, zresztą na całym jego ciele kolory wracały do normy. Od szyi w górę wyglądał już w zasadzie tak samo jak zawsze. Dalej miał jednak na sobie ten ciasno przylegający strój, chociaż Ciel zauważył, że łuski gdzieś zniknęły, pozostawiając tylko gładki materiał, jeśli nie liczyć dziwnych, długich, srebrnozębnych haftek, które pojawiły się tak na górze, jak i na dole, mimo że wcześniej niczego takiego tam nie było. Niezmienione pozostały tylko skrzydła i buty.

Mimo przesycającego halę magazynu smrodu i leżących nie dalej niż trzy stopy od niego zmasakrowanych ciał, mimo coraz silniejszego bólu, promieniującego z przemęczonych ramion na cały tors, mimo zupełnej i doprowadzającej go do furii bezradności Ciel poczuł narastające w nim podniecenie. Minęły trzy tygodnie, od kiedy oglądał Sebastiana w roli innej niż rola idealnego sługi o łagodnej twarzy profesjonalisty i nieskazitelnej liberii. Patrzenie na niego w takim bezwstydnym stroju po tak długim głodzeniu się i pławienie się w jego uwodzicielskiej wspaniałości, mocy i nieprzyzwoitości było nie do zniesienia. Nie będąc w stanie ani ukryć podniecenia ani tak skląć swojego zdradzieckiego kutasa, żeby mu się podporządkował, Ciel wiedział, że Sebastian doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z jego wyraźnie widocznego pożądania, i podejrzewał, że to z tego powodu drań nie wrócił do końca do ludzkiej postaci.

 _A teraz te haftki, które mają mi jasno powiedzieć, że tę jego drugą skórę da się zdjąć. Co on planuje, u diabła?_ Jego ciało zareagowało na tę myśl drżeniem wyczekiwania, od którego członek mu nabrzmiał, trochę stanął i zapulsował. Wściekły na siebie, Ciel spróbował to ukryć, przeszywając swojego rozbawionego kamerdynera miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

— Ogłuchłeś? Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie _ściągnął_.

— Zapewniam cię, my Lord, że słuch mam w idealnym stanie. Jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nieuprzejmie wtargnąłem w sytuację, którą miałeś „całkowicie pod kontrolą” — stwierdził Sebastian z miną udawanego żalu. — Ani mi się śni dalej deptać ci po palcach… chociaż o to akurat nie muszę się chyba martwić, zważywszy, że stopy masz w tej chwili dobrze nad ziemią. Tak czy inaczej, daleki jestem od tego, żeby przeszkadzać ci w samodzielnym uwolnieniu się. Może najlepiej będzie, jak zaczekam na zewnątrz…

— Nie! — Ciel wzdrygnął się na widok błyszczącego Sebastianowi w oczach rozbawienia, po czym zebrał w sobie całe słuszne oburzenie i godność, na jakie było go stać. — Gdybyś tu nie wparzył nieproszony, dawno już byłbym wolny, ale przez twoje niewczesne wygłupy byłem zmuszony tu wisieć o wiele dłużej, niż zamierzałem, i teraz ręce mi…

— Osłabły? — podsunął Sebastian. — Zdrętwiały? Zrobiły się do niczego?

— Tak! Ty arogancki draniu! A teraz mnie ściągnij!

— Och, no już dobrze — westchnął Sebastian. Opuszczając założone dotąd na piersi ręce, wyprostował plecy i szybko popatrzył w jakiś punkt nad głową Ciela. — Chociaż nie uważam, żeby te wyzwiska były tu naprawdę potrzebne.

Zjadliwą odpowiedź Ciela zagłuszyły brzęk i skrzypienie kołowrotu. Kiedy jego stopy dotknęły podłogi, miał wrażenie, że są z ołowiu, że nogi ma z galarety, że kolan nie ma wcale. Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy poczuł, jak się przewraca, Sebastian złapał go obiema rękami za biodra i go podtrzymał.

— Głowa wysoko — powiedział Sebastian. — I uważaj na łańcuch.

Otoczył Ciela ramieniem w talii, żeby go podeprzeć, a drugą ręką zsunął w dół między nich jego zdrętwiałe ręce. Ciel popatrzył do góry i zadarł głowę, żeby nią o nic nie zahaczyć. Pokryte grubą warstwą krwi kajdany były ze sobą zespawane; został zawieszony na pojedynczym odcinku równie zardzewiałego łańcucha. Odchodzące z metalu czerwonobrązowe płatki pokryły mu gęsto obie zbielałe dłonie; zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Sebastian, powiedz mi, że to nie jest to, na co wygląda.

— To tylko rdza — powiedział cicho Sebastian. Kołowrót z piskiem przestał się obracać i kamerdyner drugą ręką oplótł Cielowi ramiona. — Dojdziesz do siebie szybciej, jeżeli postoisz i delikatnie rozruszasz sobie mięśnie, ale będzie ci łatwiej, jeżeli oprzesz ciężar na mnie.

 _Jeszcze czego_ – pomyślał Ciel, ale w tym samym momencie oparł się o niego bezwładnie, praktycznie lejąc się przez ręce. Złożył mu głowę na obojczyku, westchnął z ulgą i przeklął w myślach łańcuch, nie pozwalający mu przytulić się do niego całym ciałem. Pod jego policzkiem gładki czarny materiał, który lgnął do jego demona jak druga skóra, faktycznie robił wrażenie skóry. I pewnie tym właśnie był – ale był ciepły i miękki i pachniał przyprawami korzennymi, jakie się daje do placka z dyni, i rześkim jesiennym powietrzem. Cel odetchnął głęboko znajomym zapachem Sebastiana; guzik go obchodziło, z czego albo z kogo zdarł skórę, którą założył.

Ręce i nogi całe go paliły. Zmusił się do ćwiczeń na przekór temu bólowi, zaciskając i rozprostowując wszystkie palce, żeby przywrócić dopływ krwi do łydek, ud, ramion i przedramion. Tymczasem Sebastian głębokim masażem usuwał supły, jakie pozawiązywały się Cielowi w barkach – najpierw jednym, potem drugim; później Ciel poczuł jego silne palce na karku.

Trwało to dość długo, ale w końcu płomienie przygasły, pozostawiając po sobie tępe wspomnienie bólu, i poczuł, że jego ciało znów należy do niego. Wyprostował się ostrożnie w podtrzymującym go pierścieniu ramion Sebastiana i odkrył, że nogi gotowe są utrzymać jego ciężar.

— Nic mi nie jest. Możesz mnie już puścić, Sebastianie.

— Na pewno? Wisiałeś tak za nadgarstki przez prawie trzy kwadranse — ostrzegł go Sebastian, dalej obejmując go tak samo mocno. — Po takim ciężkim przeżyciu nawet ja potrzebowałbym chwili, żeby wróciło mi krążenie.

— To naprawdę trwało aż tyle? — zaczął Ciel, ale w tym samym momencie coś do niego dotarło i ze wściekłym spojrzeniem naparł mocno na ręce Sebastiana, próbując mu się wyrwać. — Skąd _u diabła_ wiesz, jak długo wisiałem? Byłeś tu przez cały czas? _Przyglądałeś_ się?

Sebastian puścił go wolno bez słowa. Zanim zupełnie zabrał ręce, przez moment dotykał jeszcze czubkami palców jego biodra i ramienia.

Potykając się, Ciel zrobił pół kroku do tyłu i z warknięciem strząsnął z siebie jego gotowe go w każdej chwili podtrzymać dłonie.

—  _Odpowiedz_ mi!

— Tak, przyglądałem się — potwierdził Sebastian, opuszczając ręce po bokach ciała. — Nie spuszczam cię z oka od chwili, kiedy kazałeś mi opuścić posiadłość. Jak inaczej miałem odkryć powody, dla których chciałeś wyłączyć mnie z gry? Przecież sam byś mi nie powiedział.

— Przyznajesz, że byłeś tu przez cały ten czas. — Krew buzowała Cielowi w żyłach. W geście oskarżenia wyciągnął w stronę Sebastiana skute ręce. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że _pozwoliłeś_ , żeby ten półgłówek podał mi środek usypiający i bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze zrobił, a potem skuł mnie jak trupa, z którego chciał spuścić krew. Że…

— To nie ja _pozwoliłem_ , żeby ten podły śmieć ci to zrobił. _Ty_ mu na to pozwoliłeś. — Sebastian gwałtownym ruchem przeciągnął bladą dłonią po lśniących włosach, leciutko kręcąc głową i mierząc Ciela z góry groźnym spojrzeniem. Potem opuścił rękę i westchnął. — Jednak teraz rozumiem już, dlaczego. Przez te dwa przeklęte słowa.

_Nie rozumiesz. Niemożliwe, żebyś rozumiał._

— Zamknij się! — Czując się, jakby był jednocześnie zgrzany i przemarznięty, Ciel z trudem przełknął ślinę i piekący go w zaciskającym się gardle kwas i zamachał przed Sebastianem wyciągniętymi na całą długość rękami. — Uwolnij mnie.

— Naturalnie — uśmiechnął się Sebastian. — Naprawdę niczego tak nie pragnę, jak zabrać cię do domu i zmyć z twojej skóry odór tej gnidy, ale nie wcześniej, niż obaj nabierzemy pewności, że nie będziesz więcej narażał życia, próbując odzyskać władzę i panowanie nad sytuacją, które, jak wydajesz się przekonany, straciłeś.

— Czyś ty do reszty zwariował? — Nie poddając się dreszczowi wyczekiwania, który poczuł na widok błysku w oku Sebastiana, Ciel ponownie podetknął mu nadgarstki, trafiając go mocno w środek piersi. Demon ani drgnął. — Uwolnij mnie. Natychmiast.

— Ależ panie Phantomhive — zacmokał Sebastian. Pióra mu zaszeleściły, jakby poruszył nimi lekki wietrzyk. — Zostanie pan uwolniony, kiedy skończy się lekcja – a może pan zdecydować nauczyć się jej na dwa sposoby: łatwy albo trudny. Wybór należy wyłącznie do pana.

— Nie będę się w to z tobą bawił, Sebastian — zawarczał rozeźlony Ciel, chociaż nie wiedział, czy bardziej go złości fakt, że Sebastian tak protekcjonalnie i nie w porę zmienił się w pana Michaelisa, czy zalewająca go wbrew jego własnej woli fala pożądania. — Jestem zmęczony, cały brudny, wszystko mnie boli i chcę wracać do domu. Ale już.

— Czyli postanowiłeś pobrać lekcję w ten łatwiejszy sposób? — Sebastian uniósł wysoko jedną brew.

— Diabli by to wzięli! Tak, Sebastianie. Proszę bardzo! Poproszę łatwiejszy sposób.

— Kapitalnie. — Sebastian klasnął w ręce i z pełną zwątpienia miną oparł na nich podbródek, a oczy mu zapłonęły. — Wystarczy, że przyznasz, jaka jest prawda.

— Prawda? — Ciel odwzajemnił to intensywne spojrzenie własnym, rozzłoszczonym i milcząco nakazał swojemu ponownie się budzącemu fiutowi posłuszeństwo. — Jaka znowu _prawda_?

— Przyznaj, że się cieszysz i czujesz ulgę, że tu jestem. Przyznaj, że wcale nie chciałeś mnie odsyłać, i że pod moją nieobecność bez chwili przerwy mnie pragnąłeś. Przyznaj, że to mnie poświęcona była pierwsza twoja myśl każdego ranka i ostatnia każdego wieczoru. Przyznaj, że tęskniłeś za moim zapachem, moim dotykiem, smakiem mojego pocałunku, ciepłem i ciężarem mojego ciała na twoim ciele. — Sebastian wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie odgarnął Cielowi ze skroni kosmyk włosów. — Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, Ciel.

Nienadstawienie się twarzą do Sebastianowego dotyku wymagało pewnego wysiłku woli.

— Zupełnie cię popierdoliło, ty _wyfiokowany impertynencie_.

Sebastian opuścił dłoń i westchnął.

— A więc sposób trudny. — Cofnął się o krok i wyciągnął znikąd szpicrutę.

Patrząc, jak uskrzydlony, ubrany w przylegające do ciała diabli-wiedzą-co Sebastian uderza sobie o dłoń skórzaną końcówką ulubionego „wspomagacza nauki” pana Michaelisa, jakby sprawdzał, czy dobrze ciągnie, Ciel poczuł się dziwnie surrealistycznie. Wobec imponującego wzrostu, jaki Sebastian zawdzięczał tym butom, i znajomego, zapamiętanego z dawnych czasów widoku szpicruty w jego ręce czuł się znowu jak dziecko, z tą różnicą, że zamiast ponurej determinacji, aby uniknąć ciosu, ogarnęła go jakaś niewytłumaczalna tęsknota.

 _Przecież to niemożliwe, żebym_ chciał _, żeby on mi tym czymś przyłożył_ – pomyślał uparcie Ciel i tylko zdradziecki kutas zapulsował mu na znak, że się z tym nie zgadza. Oniemiały ze zdumienia, oderwał wzrok od szpicruty i zauważył, że nie tylko on jest podniecony. Spodnie Sebastiana – o ile w ogóle można je było tak nazwać – bezwstydnie ukazywały jego coraz większą erekcję.

— Rozepnij spodnie — polecił Sebastian, odciągając uwagę Ciela od jego krocza i zmuszając go, żeby popatrzył mu w twarz. Minę miał dziwnie łagodną, pozbawioną tak samozadowolenia i autorytetu typowych dla pana Michaelisa jak i kpiącej arogancji demona Ciela.

— Może te idiotyczne buty zaburzają ci perspektywę? Bo chyba wziąłeś mnie przez pomyłkę za nieposłuszne dziecko — powiedział Ciel. Napiął mięśnie ramion i wyzywająco zakrył nieruchomymi, wciąż skutymi przegubami dłoni wybrzuszenie w rozporku. — Poważnie sądzisz, że dam ci _wychłostać_ mnie tym czymś, Sebastian?

— Tak. Sądzę też, że moje buty raczej ci się spodobały — odparł Sebastian z najlżejszym z możliwych drwiących uśmiechów. — Ale tak czy inaczej – im szybciej zaczniemy, tym prędzej będziemy mogli wrócić do posiadłości. No, rozpinaj spodnie.

— Mowy nie ma — odpowiedział pogardliwym tonem Ciel. Dłonie mu drgnęły.

— Powiedz mi, _my Lord_ , kto kontroluje sytuację? — Sebastian jeszcze raz trzasnął sobie łapką szpicruty o wnętrze dłoni.

— Jak wziąć pod uwagę, że dalej jestem przypięty do tego przeklętego kołowrotu i nie dam rady uwolnić się z tych cholernych kajdan, trzeba chyba powiedzieć, że ty.

— Zła odpowiedź — rzucił ostro Sebastian. — A teraz rozpinaj spodnie albo sam ci je rozepnę.

— To już pewne. — Ciel zapatrzył się na niego z rozchylonymi ze zdumienia ustami. — Totalnie ci odbiło. Mam dość głupich zabaw z tobą, Sebastian. Uwolnij mnie.

— W takim razie jak sobie chcesz. — Sebastian uniósł podbródek i kołowrót raz jeszcze ruszył z piskiem.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, do diabła? — wrzasnął Ciel, kiedy łańcuch szarpnął go za nadgarstki i odciągnął mu ręce od krocza.

— Jak się zdaje, robię dokładnie to, czego ode mnie chcesz — odpowiedział Sebastian, wiodąc wzrokiem za dłońmi Ciela, wznoszącymi się powoli, aż doszły na poziom piersi. Kolejny raz ledwo dostrzegalnie poruszył głową i kołowrót wyhamował ze zgrzytem.

— Chcę od ciebie, żebyś mnie uwolnił — wywarczał Ciel przez zaciśnięte zęby i jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że bezczelnie kłamie. Kiedy tak patrzył w tlące się płomienie oczu Sebastiana, serce biło mu jak młotem, a krew buzowała w żyłach, ale nie ze złości, tylko z pożądania.

— Wiem — powiedział bardzo cicho Sebastian. — Odpiął Cielowi guziki rozporka, po czym ściągnął mu z bioder spodnie razem z kalesonami, tak że zatrzymały mu się na kostkach. Ani razu nie zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po jego ciele, także wtedy, kiedy opuszkami palców zahaczył o jego roztętniony wzwód, od czego Cielowi po całym ciele rozbiegły się iskry i mrowienie. — I właśnie to mam zamiar zrobić, Ciel. Za każdą cenę. Masz moje słowo.

Coś w tonie jego głosu tknęło Ciela, jakby poczuł na rozpalonym czole dotyk chłodnej dłoni, i doświadczył chwili spokojnej pewności, w której wiedział, że jego demon jednak go rozumie, może o wiele lepiej niż on sam.

_Nie może być. Wychodzi na to, że to ja tutaj zupełnie zwariowałem._

Sebastian się cofnął, zahaczając wzrokiem o stopy Ciela, a palce przestały mu tańczyć po jego fiucie, sprawiając, że poczuł się zmarznięty i dziwnie opuszczony.

— Stań szeroko, paniczu, tak szeroko, jak dasz radę w tych spodniach.

Nie spuszczając oczu ze szpicruty, której tak nie cierpiał, kiedy był młodszy, Ciel próbował pogodzić to jakoś z intensywnością pragnienia, żeby poczuć jej znienawidzone uderzenie. W głowie mu od tego wirowało.

— Nie.

— Mówisz „nie”, a jednak posłusznie robisz to, o co cię prosiłem — zaśmiał się cicho Sebastian i kiedy Ciel spuścił wzrok, zobaczył, że rzeczywiście rozstawił szeroko stopy, naciągając pasek opuszczonych spodni. — A teraz chwyć się łańcucha i się wypnij, my Lord.

Po kręgosłupie przeskoczył mu dreszcz. Palące napięcie, które czuł w kroczu, zawęźliło się ciaśniej.

Drżąc, czując się we własnej skórze jak obcy człowiek, Ciel popatrzył Sebastianowi prosto w oczy i złapał się zardzewiałego łańcucha, szukając w tym szkarłatnym spojrzeniu choćby najmniejszego cienia rozbawienia albo zadowolenia z siebie, jakiegoś przebłysku złośliwej, aroganckiej satysfakcji, która pozwoliłaby mu wziąć się w garść i uwolnić się z tego szaleństwa, ale zobaczył tylko lustrzane odbicie własnego zdezorientowanego pożądania i taki przedziwny przebłysk strachu i ogarnęło go wrażenie, że mimo pewnej siebie miny Sebastian wygląda na niemal tak zagubionego, jak on sam się czuje.

_Gdzie my jesteśmy, Sebastianie? Jak tu trafiliśmy?_

Podobnie jak to uczucie tamtej nocy niecałe trzy tygodnie temu, że Sebastian wygina się pod nim w łuk, mocno zaciskając na nim mięśnie, prosząc go, żeby wszedł głębiej i parząc mu skórę swoim wytryskiem, jak dźwięk jego imienia, powtarzanego tym karmelowo niskim głosem z czcią jak mantra, jak odurzające piękno Sebastianowego żywiołowego uniesienia, tak teraz przytłoczyła go nagle siła emocji, które czuł. W tej chwili aż za łatwo byłoby potwierdzić prawdziwość tych rzeczy, które wymienił Sebastian, raz jeszcze wyznać, że bez pamięci zakochał się w demonie, który go pewnego dnia unicestwi.

— Czyżbym wyczuwał w twoim nastawieniu jakąś zmianę, Ciel? — zapytał łagodnie Sebastian.

— Nie — mruknął Ciel. — I w tym cały problem, prawda? — Zaciskając zęby, chwycił się mocno łańcucha, dał ręce nad głowę i schylił się, wypinając tyłek.

Usłyszał westchnienie Sebastiana, a potem stuk tych ostrych obcasów, kiedy demon obchodził go dookoła i stawał za nim.

— Masz rację — powiedział cicho Sebastian. Przejechał Cielowi palcem po kręgosłupie od karku do jego podstawy. Ciel poczuł na plecach chłodne, wilgotne powietrze, kiedy rozchyliła mu się na nich rozdarta wzdłuż tej linii koszula. — A jednak tak bardzo, bardzo się mylisz. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zbyt głęboko rozczarowany, kiedy zrozumiesz, że lekcja, której się spodziewasz, nie jest tą, której zamierzam ci udzielić.

Miał skute przeguby rąk, spodnie rozciągnięte na kostkach szeroko rozstawionych nóg, a koszula zwisała mu z ramion w strzępach. Ciepła dłoń kamerdynera błądziła po jego obnażonym tyłku, rozpalony fiut drgał mu na drżącym i mocno wciągniętym brzuchu, każdy nerw wibrował mu z napięcia. Ciel zamknął oczy, próbując dogłębnie poczuć koszmarne upokorzenie wywołane swoim obecnym stanem i może w ten sposób wreszcie wykrzesać z siebie gniew i obrzydzenie, których będzie potrzebował, żeby przezwyciężyć tę obezwładniającą słabość i odzyskać panowanie nad sobą i nad demonem, który tak zdominował ich partnerstwo, że najwyraźniej nie czuł się już zmuszony słuchać nawet bezpośrednich rozkazów.

— No, dalej, podziel się ze mną tą mądrością, co by to nie było. Nie myśl sobie, że tylko dlatego, że…

_Trzask!_

Kiedy Ciel poczuł, jak koniec szpicruty ciągnie go w lewy pośladek, nagle otworzył oczy i wzdrygnęło mu się całe ciało. Natychmiast zalało go mrowiące ciepło, podciągnęła mu się moszna, a przez rozedrganego fiuta przeskoczyła iskra rozkoszy. Zanim zdążył ją sobie pogodzić w głowie z bólem, szpicruta uderzyła go w drugi pośladek, nasilając skłócone doznania, a kutas wyprężył mu się w chłodnym powietrzu, nagle wilgotny i desperacko spragniony dotyku.

— Zapytam cię jeszcze raz — odezwał się Sebastian głosem łagodnym jak szmer wody. Łapka szpicruty przejechała Cielowi między pośladkami i miękko trzepnęła go między jądrami a odbytem. — Kto w tej chwili kontroluje sytuację?

— Ty — stęknął Ciel, dygocąc z doprowadzającego go do szału pożądania, które rozlewało się falami po całym jego ciele, pożądania tak silnego, że niemal zdławiło w nim upokorzenie.

— Zła odpowiedź! — Łapka uderzyła go mocno w środek tyłka. Ból przeszył mu oba pośladki i wspiął się po kręgosłupie. Sebastian podążył za nim palcami, a potem wrócił w dół, gdzie delikatnie potarł Cielowi kość ogonową, kciuk wkładając mu między pośladki.

Napierając tyłkiem na dłoń Sebastiana, Ciel jęknął; potrzeby jego przeładowanego bodźcami ciała zagłuszyły jego wolę i osłupiałe zdumienie umysłu, który uparcie twierdził, że to się wcale nie toczy zgodnie z planem.

— Dobra odpowiedź — zaprotestował bezgłośnym szeptem. — To ty trzymasz palcat… draniu… i masz z tego przyjemność…

— Ogromną — zgodził się Sebastian. Złapał Ciela za biodra i podkreślił to słowo, wciskając mu między pośladki grubego, sztywnego fiuta, teraz już najwyraźniej oswobodzonego z tych przylegających ciasno do skóry spodni. — I mam nadzieję mieć o wiele większą, zanim skończymy.

— Chyba ci się to śni — syknął Ciel; ten przypływ złości w reakcji na bezczelną sugestię kamerdynera był bezpośrednią konsekwencją tego, jak ochoczo buntowało się jego ciało. Jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił Sebastianowi tak się zdominować i przecież nie miał zamiaru zaczynać teraz, mimo że pocierał zaczerwienionym i obolałym tyłkiem o jego twardego, gorącego kutasa.

— A i owszem — odpowiedział Sebastian, a jego niski karmelowy głos przeszył Ciela jak nóż topiące się masło, co normalnie działo się tylko wtedy, kiedy byli sami i razem z ubraniem zdejmowali z siebie swoje zwykłe role. — Podobnie jak tobie. Ale kiedy opanujesz tę lekcję, Ciel, żaden z nas nie będzie musiał dłużej czekać.

Ciel miał właśnie odwarknąć coś inteligentnego, coś w rodzaju „Jeszcze czego” albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, „aaach”, ale miejsce fiuta między jego pośladkami zajęło kolejne centralne uderzenie szpicruty i zamiast mówić krzyknął coś bez słów, kiedy po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu płomień, a na skórze zatańczyły strzelające iskry.

— Ćśśś. Kto kontroluje sytuację, _panie_? — zagruchał Sebastian.

— Ty! — odpowiedział na wpół na wdechu Ciel. Fiut prężył mu się, jakby miał dotknąć klatki piersiowej, uda mu drżały.

— Zła odpowiedź. — Łapka trzasnęła o jego lewy pośladek. — Dlaczego ciągle udzielasz mi złej odpowiedzi, Ciel?

— Chryste, Sebastian — jęknął Ciel, próbując obrócić się przodem w stronę, z której nadchodziły uderzenia, nie po to, żeby ich uniknąć, tylko dlatego, że chciał czuć więcej i rozpaczliwie pragnął zobaczyć twarz Sebastiana, zobaczyć jego minę, gdy będzie zadawał cios. W nagrodę za swoje wysiłki dostał dwa razy mocniej w drugi pośladek, a na ramieniu poczuł dłoń, która pchnęła go z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Chrystus nie ma tu nic do rzeczy — warknął Sebastian. Szpicruta znów wgryzła się Cielowi w tyłek, trzy razy mocniej niż poprzednio i tym razem bólu nie ukoiła następująca po nim natychmiast fala przyjemności. — Mam cię zapytać jeszcze raz?

— Dobra! Ja kontroluję sytuację! — rozdarł się Ciel. Jego głos odbił się echem od wszystkich ścian magazynu, jednak kiedy do niego wrócił, Ciel usłyszał w nim nie oburzenie i złość, tylko podszyte rozpaczą niedowierzanie.

— I ta odpowiedź jest bliższa poprawnej, ale obawiam się, że dalej niewłaściwa. — Sebastian westchnął i lekko trzepnął go po mosznie.

— Niech to wszyscy diabli! — Ciel zrobił krzywą minę. Liźnięcie końcówki tym razem nie zabolało, ale przyjemne też nie było. — Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, u diabła? Są tylko dwie możliwe odpowiedzi i obie ci podałem.

— I znowu źle — westchnął Sebastian, a szpicruta trzasnęła mocno o środek tyłka Ciela.

— Aua! — Ciel szarpnął się do przodu; zdezorientowany fiut zapulsował mu i zmiękł. — Wstrętny drań!

— Bolało, paniczu? Może powinieneś mi rozkazać, żebym przestał.

— Przecież już ci rozkazałem, żebyś przestał, kretynie! Rozkazałem ci wydostać mnie z tych kajdan i odmówiłeś!

— Tak mi rozkazałeś? — W głosie Sebastiana słychać było wątpliwości. Ciel znowu dostał w tyłek, tym razem słabiej. — Wydaje mi się, że tak dokładnie to powiedziałeś „uwolnij mnie”. Odniosłem zdecydowane wrażenie, że to prośba, nie rozkaz, ale zapewniam cię — uderzenie w lewy pośladek — że właśnie z radością się do tej prośby stosuję.

— Bredzisz. — Ciel zawiercił się pod kolejnym liźnięciem łapki, czerwieniąc się od narastającej w nim frustracji. — Tobie się wydaje, że z czego mnie właściwie uwalniasz, Sebastian? Bo jest dość jasne, że nie chodzi ci o te kajdany.

— Doskonałe pytanie, my Lord. Może teraz nareszcie do czegoś dojdziemy. — Sebastian pochylił się nad nim i Ciel poczuł na wychłodzonych plecach jego ciepłą, teraz już nagą pierś, a w ucho połaskotał go jego gorący oddech. — W tym tempie damy może nawet radę wrócić do posiadłości przed wschodem słońca.

— Masz zamiar mi na nie odpowiedzieć? — jęknął Ciel, całą swoją istotą poddając się uniesieniu, jakie budziła w nim doskonałość ciała Sebastiana, przykrywającego sobą jego ciało. Czuł dotyk skóry na swojej gołej skórze, jego obejmujące go ramię, jego palce, zataczające kółka na skraju jego mięśni piersiowych… Czuł, że jest… _idealnie_ , dokładnie tak, jak ma być. Zapragnął uwolnić się od tych cholernych kajdan i łańcucha, żeby opleść Sebastiana rękami i nogami, objąć go, przytulić się mocno, skosztować jego odurzających, smakujących jak podgrzana brandy ust, zatracić się bez reszty w namiętności, emocjach i doznaniach, być po prostu _jego_ i już niczym więcej nie być.

— Nie, Ciel — tchnął Sebastian. — To ty powiesz to mnie.

Zanim Ciel zdążył objąć myślą niemożliwość tego żądania, oszałamiająca fizyczność Sebastiana gdzieś zniknęła. Nagłą utratę jego ciepłego ciężaru zaakcentował przeszywający do kości chłód i stukot wysokich obcasów.

— Co my tu robimy, paniczu? — _Stuk, stuk_ – to Sebastian chodził tam i z powrotem, aż Ciel poczuł na rozpalonych pośladkach ruch powietrza.

— Domyślam się, że odgrywamy twoją perwersyjną fantazję o nauczycielu sadyście — mruknął Ciel. — Czuł teraz we wnętrznościach ból i pustkę i nie miało to nic wspólnego z zimnym, wilgotnym powietrzem.

— Zła odpowiedź. — _TRZASK!_ Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho. — Wprawdzie przyznaję, że zdarzało mi się wyobrażać sobie ten właśnie scenariusz, jednak dzisiaj to ty tego chciałeś, nie ja.

— Ty naprawdę oszalałeś! — jęknął Ciel. Promieniujące z lewego pośladka ostre szczypanie rozlało mu się po całym ciele falą ciepła, siejąc spustoszenie we wnętrznościach i wprawiając w drżenie fiuta. — Coś ci się roi, jeśli myślisz, że _chciałem_ zostać wychłostany i upokorzony przez kogoś takiego jak ty!

— Ależ prosiłeś się o to, my Lord — zaśmiał się Sebastian, znów chodząc tam i z powrotem. Z każdym ostrym stuknięciem tych jego szpilek o podłogę Cielowi przeskakiwały po kręgosłupie iskry. — Od trzech tygodni masz same wymagania, zachowujesz się obraźliwie i impertynencko. Jak rozkapryszony _bachor_ , który aż się prosi, żeby go zdrowo sprać. Jeżeli, jak mówisz, coś mi się roi, może powinieneś zadać sobie pytanie, czemu masz z tego, jak cię teraz traktuję, taką _przyjemność_.

— Idź się pierdol, Sebastian.

— Naturalnie, sir, może pan dostać jeszcze raz — odpowiedział serdecznym tonem Sebastian. Jednocześnie szpicruta smagnęła Ciela w środek tyłka. Potem nastąpiły szybko jedno po drugim dwa uderzenia w pośladki, po jednym na każdy, i kolejne w środek. — Zapytam jeszcze raz. Co my tu robimy?

Ciel zachłysnął się powietrzem. Był cały rozgrzany, ciało śpiewało mu i krzyczało z bólu jednocześnie, umysł miotał się w poszukiwaniu ciętej riposty, znajdując jedynie prawdę.

— Nie wiem.

— Wobec tego pozwól, że cię naprowadzę. — Silne dłonie chwyciły go za biodra i nagle Ciel poczuł się nieważki i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Fakt, że stopy oderwały mu się od podłogi, dotarł do niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy z powrotem na niej stanęły. — Spójrz przed siebie, paniczu. Co widzisz?

— Trupy — wyszeptał Ciel. Utkwił oczy w okaleczonych ciałach, które przed chwilą miał poza zasięgiem wzroku. Powiódł spojrzeniem po czerniejących penisach, wystających z bliźniaczych, otwartych do krzyku ust; tymczasem jego własny fiut zapulsował, wołając o jakieś bodźce, a żołądek zacisnął się od mdłości. _Nie. Nie chcę, nie chcę tego oglądać, kiedy jestem taki…_

— Odpowiedź teoretycznie poprawna, ale żałośnie niewystarczająca — oświadczył Sebastian i błyskawicznie zadał Cielowi kilka ciosów szpicrutą w rozpalone ciało. — Proszę, wyrażaj się bardziej precyzyjnie.

— Braci Winstonów — westchnął Ciel półprzytomnie. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od tego przerażającego widoku, jednak czuł ucisk w jądrach, nie ze wstrętu, a z rozkoszy. — Rozszarpanych… okaleczonych…

— Właśnie — powiedział cicho Sebastian i uderzył mocno. — A co ich takiego spotkało, że są w tym stanie?

Po skórze rozeszła mu się od stóp do głów fala gorąca, po kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz. Gorąco ogarnęło go całego także w środku. Jakby się w ten sposób buntował, przykuł wzrok do trupów, o które był wypytywany.

— Ty ich… ach… ty ich zabiłeś.

— Zgadza się — przyznał Sebastian, a szpicruta i tak spadła trzy razy na tyłek Ciela. — A dlaczego zrobiłem coś tak barbarzyńskiego?

— Żeby mnie ratować — jęknął Ciel, odpowiadając bezmyślnie, automatycznie: umysł wypowiedział mu posłuszeństwo tak samo jak rozchodzące mu się po ciele skłócone, piekące i rozkoszne doznania. Zadrżał i w końcu oderwał wzrok od tych groteskowych twarzy, patrząc zamiast tego na nabrzmiewające szyje. Na jednej z nich widniał ciemny ślad po duszeniu.

— Nie da się ukryć, że to bardzo powierzchowna odpowiedź, ale ci ją zaliczę. — Ton wypowiedzi Sebastiana pasował do tego, co zrobiła łapka szpicruty na coraz bardziej zaciskającej się Cielowi na jądrach mosznie: najpierw był ostry, potem przeszedł w łagodne głaśnięcie. — Powiedz mi, Ciel, dlaczego musiałem cię ratować.

— Dlatego, że… — Uszczypnięcia i głaśnięcia łapki podsyciły palący mu się w kroczu ogień, podkręciły napięcie, sprawiając, że po całym ciele rozeszły mu się ze środka fale rozkoszy. Teraz groziło mu, że te fale załamią się i zupełnie go pogrążą. — …Sebastian… _proszę_ cię…

— To się skończy w tej samej chwili, w której wydasz taki rozkaz, Ciel — raczej poczuł jako mrowienie niż usłyszał przy uchu cichy głos Sebastiana, który przejechał mu palcami po kręgosłupie, przydając tym falom rozpędu i ogromu. — Dlaczego musiałem cię ratować?

— Bo mnie złapali. W zasadzkę. Bo było ich dwóch… — wydyszał Ciel. Wszystkie nerwy krzyczały mu o dotyk kochanka, za którym tak rozpaczliwie tęskniły, a Sebastian był tak blisko… tak blisko, a jednak o milion mil stąd… — Nie wiedziałem. Nie zauważyłem…

— No jasne że nie zauważyłeś — powiedział Sebastian tak łagodnie, jakby to była pieszczota. Wodził palcami w górę i w dół po kręgosłupie Ciela, przy każdym zejściu w dół zapuszczając się nimi zwinnie między jego pośladki, podczas gdy szpicruta kąsała i pieściła mu je od spodu. — W końcu wcale _nie chciałeś_ ani być torturowany, ani zostać zgwałcony i zamordowany. A przecież poszedłeś się zmierzyć z człowiekiem, o którym wiedziałeś, że to psychopata, przebiegłym i znającym się na rzeczy szaleńcem, który dziesiątki lat szlifował swoje umiejętności, nie zabierając ze sobą najpotężniejszej broni, jaką masz w swoim arsenale. Okłamałeś mnie w kwestii przeprowadzonego przez ciebie dochodzenia i zdobytych przez ciebie informacji, po czym kiedy nadszedł moment, żeby uderzyć, odesłałeś mnie. Dlaczego?

Widoczny na szarzejącej szyi Rogera Winstona ślad szydził sobie z niego. Poniósł klęskę… Został pokonany w swojej własnej grze – nie przez zabitego sprzedawcę ciał, tylko przez demona, którego ciepły oddech owiewał mu ucho, którego ustawiczne pieszczoty i drwiny, nagrody i kary tylko ponownie informowały go o tej strasznej prawdzie, którą poznał, kiedy tamtego wieczoru usłyszał swoje własne bezmyślne wyznanie, by potem _pławić się_ w poczuciu rozkosznej nieważkości, jakie wywołały u niego to całkowite odsłonięcie się i wyrzeczenie się kontroli.

— Chciałem… _Sebastian…_

— Powiedz mi, czego chciałeś, Ciel — szepnął Sebastian. Szpicruta ocierała się Cielowi rytmicznie o cały czas podciągającą się mosznę; fiut prężył mu się od narastającego ucisku, gotowego w każdej chwili wybuchnąć od najlżejszych bodźców. — Może chciałeś udowodnić, że to oświadczenie, wyszarpnięte z samego dna twojej duszy, nie odarło cię z sił i godności, władzy i dominacji? I chciałeś tego tak bardzo, że byłeś gotowy poświęcić _wszystko_?

— Aaa… _Se… Sss…_ — syknął Ciel, dygocząc na całym ciele. Został z niego tylko kłębek mrowiących przyjemnie nerwów, kłąb idealnych i wciąż się nasilających doznań. Dłonie Sebastiana były wszędzie naraz, wodząc po jego wygiętych w łuk plecach, pośladkach i udach, a jednak szpicruta dalej wybijała mu na tyłku nieustępliwy, nieregularny rytm. Sebastian był wszędzie – otaczał go ze wszystkich stron – i jednocześnie nie było go nigdzie, nie był ani trochę bardziej namacalny niż oddech, delikatne jak podmuchy wiatru muśnięcia palców i najlżejszy powiew jesiennych przypraw i Ciel zrobił głęboki wdech, jakby w ten sposób mógł go jakoś pochwycić. Zamiast tego oberwał z całej siły panującym w magazynie smrodem i przemożna mieszanka kwaśniejącej pleśni i cuchnącej zgnilizny wyostrzyła widok trupa Rogera Winstona. Prezent od Sebastiana sterczał mu z ramienia jak jaskrawoniebieskie oskarżenie. — _Nie…_

— Albo może twoje karygodne zachowanie dziś wieczorem i przez ostatnich kilka tygodni i ta podświadomie przekorna daremność wszystkich twoich _rozkazów_ to była z twojej strony po prostu próba ukarania nas obu za tę pierwszą chwilę niczym niezmąconej radości i zrzucenia z siebie ciężaru, jakiej zaznałeś, od kiedy się spotkaliśmy, a nawet dłużej. — Usta Sebastiana otarły się Cielowi o skroń; jego dłonie uporczywie pobudzały wszystkie strefy erogenne Ciela prócz tętniącego mu między udami twardego członka.

— Ach… Ja… — Ten fular kłuł go w oczy jak wyrzut. Sebastian dał mu go zawieszony na rękojeści ozdobnego pałasza, na podziwianiu którego przyłapał Ciela, gdy na jakiś miesiąc przed jego urodzinami odwiedzili pewien zakład złotniczy w Londynie. Kiedy będąc tego wieczoru sam na sam z Sebastianem, Ciel otworzył podłużne pudło, fular tak zaprzątnął jego umysł jakąś niemądrą, romantyczną myślą o zdobiącej miecz rycerza chustce jego damy, że nie poznał, co to jest, póki Sebastian nie zsunął go z mosiężnej rękojeści i nie założył mu go na szyję. _Ten kolor idealnie do ciebie pasuje_ – stwierdził wtedy Sebastian, a kiedy Ciel wymamrotał jakąś żenującą bzdurę o tym, jak to jego niedotknięte skazą oko jest od tego fularu o kilka odcieni jaśniejsze, powiedział mu jeszcze: _Dokładnie ten odcień ma twoja dusza_ …

— Mów do mnie, Ciel. Podaj mi imię demona, któremu pozwoliłeś nas poróżnić i sobie podporządkować, i…

…i kiedy spuścił wzrok i zobaczył ten szafirowy jedwab, taki żywy w kontraście z jego białą koszulą nocną, uświadomił sobie nagle, że to Sebastiana symbolizuje ta klinga, to on bowiem zawsze był jego rycerzem – jego skoczkiem szachowym – i że to znakiem przychylności _Ciela_ tak dumnie został ozdobiony ten jego symbol…

— …pozwól mi pomóc ci przepędzić go i zniszczyć. Powiedz mi, co muszę zrobić…

… tak jakby… tak jakby Sebastian _znał_ tę nieszczęsną prawdę, którą Ciel raz za razem spychał w najgłębsze zakamarki serca, umysłu i duszy, tę wstydliwą prawdę, której pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu było wypowiedzieć na głos; jakby _wiedział_ i jakby chciał w ten sposób powiedzieć, że mimo własnej nieomylności akceptuje u swego pana tę słabostkę, nie potępiając go za nią, i ta myśl tak wtedy Ciela pocieszyła i przyniosła mu takie ukojenie, że nachylił się i pocałował Sebastiana z całą czułością i bezwzględnym oddaniem, jakie w owej chwili czuł. Odsuwając twarz, zobaczył, jak na twarzy Sebastiana maluje się bezbrzeżne zdumienie, a w jego oczach rozpala się pożądanie; jeszcze raz wybiegł ustami na spotkanie jego ustom i jego rycerz odwzajemnił pocałunek, przez moment idealnie naśladując ten, który Ciel właśnie mu dał, by zaraz uczynić go głębszym, przesycając go swoim nieustannym, wiecznie gotowym głodem, napierając ciałem na Ciela i kładąc go przed sobą na łóżko. Jedno tchnienie później obaj byli nadzy i Ciel miał nad sobą rozciągniętego Sebastiana, który mówił coś bardzo cicho w języku, którego Ciel nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, sunąc ustami po krawędzi jego szczęki i w dół po jego szyi, by ucałować go w obojczyk i zejść niżej, wyraźnie z zamiarem skosztowania każdego skrawka jego ciała. Jego serce i dusza pojęły wtedy te lirycznie brzmiące słowa, których jego umysł nie rozumiał, i Ciel wygiął się pod Sebastianem w łuk, wplatając palce w jego czarne włosy i nie tyle go zachęcając, co błagając o litość, bo _pragnął_ tego ponad wszystko inne. Bardziej nawet niż zobaczyć, jak dokonuje się – krzywda za krzywdę i jeszcze z nawiązką – jego zemsta, pragnął zatracić się w tej przepięknej, prześwietnej potworności, którą tak uwielbiał, pragnął się cały oddać, choć na kilka błogich chwil, Sebastianowi…

— …żebyś do mnie wrócił, bo obym został potępiony po raz drugi, jeśli pozwolę sobie…

…i byłoby to takie _łatwe_ , tylko że kiedy poczuł, jak kruszą się w nim ostatnie blanki siły woli, mocno przyciągnął Sebastiana za włosy i przesunął środek ciężkości ciała. Z niskim jękiem, jak gdyby bólu, Sebastian ustąpił, przewracając się na plecy i ciągnąc Ciela za sobą, gnąc smukła szyję w zachwycającej uległości. Ciel wziął wtedy to, co Sebastian mu zaofiarował, wziął wszystko, czego sam nie dał, nie dlatego, żeby nie chciał się Sebastianowi oddać, tylko dlatego, że… dlatego, że się _bał_ , był przerażony. Przerażony, że Sebastian, który zawsze komentował jego siłę i determinację, który podziwiał w nim zimne wyrachowanie i twardy racjonalizm, zelży go później za taką skończoną słabość, za głębię odrażających uczuć, zelży go za to ostatnie, uparte, roztętnione włókno bezużytecznego i żałosnego _człowieczeństwa_ , którego Ciel po prostu nie potrafił w sobie zdławić, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał. Nie mógł oczekiwać… nie oczekiwał, że Sebastian będzie nadal czuł się jakoś wobec niego zobowiązany, kiedy odkryje, że jego pan okazał się takim ciężkim rozczarowaniem, zebrał więc w sobie całą determinację, uchwycił się mocno swojego panowania nad sytuacją, swoją słabość i swoje uczucia zepchnął głęboko… i wytrwał w tym aż…

— …teraz cię stracić.

…aż tamtego wieczoru się potknął, odsłonił się aż do podłego sedna swej znikczemniałej istoty… a teraz jego fular… w ostatnich tygodniach jego kamień probierczy, coś namacalnego, czego mógł się uchwycić, kiedy śmiał mieć nadzieję, że ten głupi romantyczny wymysł, który mu przyszedł do głowy, gdy Sebastian pierwszy raz mu go zawiązał, nie był wcale wymysłem, i że może nie jest tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy Sebastian go zostawi – nie tylko odejdzie od niego fizycznie, ale i porzuci jego marną duszę, skoro już widział i wie _wszystko_ … teraz ten jego znak leżał udrapowany na martwym ciele potwora, któremu Ciel sam wszedł do paszczy, na ciele niegodziwego wieprza, który zamierzał go poddać torturom, zgwałcić i zamordować… jego znak zdobił tego gnoja na oczach Sebastiana i widok ten był ohydną zdradą, niewybaczalną obelgą, bluźnierstwem…

— Sebastian! Nie pa… — W prawym oku poczuł ból, dobrze znajomy i zupełnie nieoczekiwany zarazem. — Rozkazuję ci zabrać nam sprzed oczu to plugastwo!

Usłyszał najpierw nagły wdech tuż przy uchu, a potem ogłuszający szum, jakby zrywało się naraz do lotu ogromne stado ptaków o wielkich skrzydłach. Olbrzymi cień pochłonął cienie, rzucane przez wiszące z sufitu kiepskie lampy, a potem Ciel zobaczył, jak szybko otacza go gruby mur połyskliwych hebanowych piór, nim całkiem zamknęła się wokół niego i nad nim ciemność. Miejsce wilgotnego, chłodnego powietrza zajęło suche ciepło, przesycone zapachem Sebastiana.

Ramiona Sebastiana oplotły go, podciągnęły go do pionu i przycisnęły mu plecy do ciepłej, nagiej klatki piersiowej. Demon objął go ciaśniej, wręcz przytulił, zupełnie nie próbując ukryć szturchającego go w dół pleców gorącego, tętniącego żelaznego berła.

— Nie takiego rozkazu się spodziewałem — tchnął mu przy skroni — ale i tak cieszę się, że go wydałeś. Czy mogę być pewny, że pozbyłeś się tym samym mylnego przekonania, jakobyś już tej mocy nie miał?

Ciel zadrżał w uścisku Sebastiana. Było to tylko drobne drżenie, ale wstrząsnęło całym jego ciałem i nie miał szans go opanować wobec tak silnej spontanicznej introspekcji i krążącego mu wciąż w żyłach i całym ciele pożądania, które z każdym uderzeniem serca narastało przez to, jak był zanurzony w pełni postaci i istoty Sebastiana.

— Zachowywałem się jak głupek… jak ostatni osioł. Ledwo go poczułem, a uświadomiłem sobie, że nie wydałem ci prawdziwego rozkazu, od kiedy… w ogóle…

— Rzeczywiście _nie wydałeś mi ani jednego rozkazu_ — zbeształ go łagodnie Sebastian, pieszcząc dłońmi każdy cal skóry Ciela, którego mógł nimi dosięgnąć, nie wypuszczając go z zaborczych objęć. — I choć przez ostatnich kilka tygodni nie myślałem nad prawie niczym innym, wyznaję, że dalej nie pojmuję, czemu twoja nieistotna deklaracja zapoczątkowała takie…

—  _Nieistotna_? Nie bądź tępakiem, Sebastian — syknął Ciel. — Wyznałem, że cię kocham. Wyznałem, że jestem w tobie _zakochany_ i odsłoniłem przed tobą całą otchłań moich emocji, całą moją odrażającą słabość. Byłeś przy mnie i zobaczyłem, że i ty mnie widzisz, Sebastianie, obnażonego i słabego.

— Nie. Nie, obawiam się, że w ogóle nie zobaczyłem tego, co pomyślałeś. Stąd też moje zdumienie, choć śmiem twierdzić, że to nie ja tu jestem _tępakiem_. Z drugiej strony byłem przekonany, że dręczy cię samo to wyznanie… czy też twoje mylne założenie, że jest to dla mnie nowa informacja. — Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho z ironią i ucałował Ciela w skroń. — Być może nie do końca się myliłem?

Ciel stęknął z zażenowania i zarazem ulgi, udając irytację i pogardę dla tematu. _Wiedział… Wiedział. Od jak dawna wie?_

— Od wieczoru dwudziestego dziewiątego maja roku tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego. Dochodziłeś do siebie w swoich pokojach, skręciwszy sobie po południu tego dnia kostkę, kiedy próbowałeś zsiąść z tej strasznej bestii, od kupienia której nie udało mi się cię odwieść, a ona postanowiła się akurat znarowić.

— Masz na myśli Dickensa — podsunął imię konia Ciel. Umysł zataczał mu się po drodze do wspomnień z tego wieczoru w gęstniejącej mgle rozkoszy i pobudzonych emocji. — Po prostu nikt go nie rozumiał…

— Był niebezpieczny i ucieszyłeś się, pozbywając się go, kiedy Soma cię od niego uwolnił, czy chcesz to przyznać, czy nie — powiedział Sebastian, obrysowując leniwą opuszką lewą brodawkę Ciela, aż drobne fale ciepła przeszły mu od niej aż do palców u nóg. — Tak czy inaczej kazałem wtedy tę kostkę unieruchomić i dać wysoko i chociaż się spierałeś, powołując się na stosy papierkowej roboty, której po prostu nie można było wykonać nigdzie indziej jak tylko u ciebie w gabinecie, za biurkiem i ze stopami twardo opartymi na podłodze, ustąpiłeś. Jednak ledwo oparłeś plecy o poduszki, stało się jasne, że nie masz zamiaru pozwolić mi odejść do moich własnych zajęć. Zdążyłem trzy razy rozsunąć i zasunąć draperie, poprawić dwa obrazy, żeby wisiały równo, i zacząć układać książki w twojej biblioteczce alfabetycznie _po tytułach_ , zanim dotarło do mnie, że po prostu szukasz sposobów na zatrzymanie mojego towarzystwa. Miałem właśnie zaproponować, że przyniosę stolik do szachów, kiedy poprosiłeś mnie, żebym usiadł na brzegu twego łóżka i opowiedział ci o moim poprzednim kontrakcie.

— Madryt — szepnął Ciel. Jakaś obolała i napięta struna w nim rozluźniła się pod niskim, ociekającym karmelem głosem Sebastiana, a dotyk jego przywierającego mu do pleców w tej ciepłej, pachnącej przyprawami ciemności sprawił, że z łatwością wrócił myślami do tej sceny, mimo że ciało rozpaczliwie rwało mu się do wspomnień o wiele mniej niewinnych. — Żona hodowcy kur. Żałosna, krótkowzroczna kobieta.

— Zgadza się. A kiedy skończyłem ci opowiadać o naszej krótkiej umowie handlowej, zapytałeś mnie: „Jak smakowała jej dusza?”, a ja ci powiedziałem, że moim zdaniem mniej więcej jak kurczak. — Sebastian wtulił nos w zagłębienie szyi Ciela i odetchnął głęboko jego zapachem. — Wtedy spytałeś mnie, jak spodziewam się, że będzie smakowała twoja, a ja powiedziałem ci, że nie ma takich słów w żadnym języku znanym śmiertelnym i nieśmiertelnym, które by oddały sprawiedliwość tak wspaniałej…

— Ambrozji… To słowo mi podałeś, kiedy upierałem się, żebyś dokończył zdanie. — Ciel jęknął i przechylił głowę na bok, odsłaniając więcej szyi przed Sebastianem, który jął mocno lizać płytkie skaleczenie po nożu Winstona. Ciel nie tylko czuł, jak te natarczywe liźnięcia wędrują mu prosto do udręczonego fiuta i nabrzmiałej żołędzi; wiedział też, że kiedy spojrzy jutro w lustro, zobaczy całkiem wyraźny ślad. — _Sebastianie…_

— Mmm — wymruczał mu w szyję demon, ucałował miejsce nad obojczykiem i podniósł głowę, by cichutko powiedzieć Cielowi do ucha: — A to i tak liche porównanie. Niemniej w tej właśnie chwili się we mnie zakochałeś. Widziałem to w twoich oczach i twojej duszy.

— Być może widziałeś tylko objawy niestrawności, o jaką przyprawiła mnie brukiew, którą podałeś na kolację — warknął Ciel, odchylając głowę do tyłu na ramię Sebastiana i tak wykręcając szyję, żeby widzieć jarzące się oczy swojego demona. Mocno złapał za łańcuch; palce go swędziały, by i sięgnąć za głowę i przeczesać nimi włosy Sebastiana, i głaskać pióra tej otulającej ich obu kurtyny. — Byłem wtedy wciąż jeszcze zaręczony z Elizabeth i nie pozwalałem sobie na żadne do ciebie… _uczucia_.

— Ach, paniczu, jakże cię podziwiam za niezłomną szlachetność — zamruczał Sebastian jak kot, a Ciel poczuł gorącą wibrację jego oddechu na płatku ucha i wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa — sądzę jednak, że ustaliliśmy już, że to, co _pozwalasz_ sobie czuć, i to, co faktycznie czujesz, to dwie zupełnie niepowiązane ze sobą sprawy. Może i miałeś blisko osiemnaście lat, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie do swojego łóżka, ale zakochałeś się we mnie na długo wcześniej, pragnąłeś mnie fizycznie jeszcze sporo wcześniej, a pokochałeś mnie z czystością duszy dziecka w chwili, kiedy cię podniosłem z ołtarza, Ciel.

W naturze Ciela leżałoby natychmiastowe zbycie takiej intymnej, osobistej sugestii oburzonymi zaprzeczeniami, ale mowę odebrała mu brutalna prawdziwość tego, jak ocenił go Sebastian, i kiedy wreszcie poczuł, jak budzi się w nim taki impuls, żeby zaprzeczyć, stłumił go.

— czyli od razu mnie przejrzałeś. Czy taka odrażająca słabość nie budzi w tobie wstrętu, Sebastian?

— Och, _Ciel_ — westchnął demon, obejmując go mocniej. — Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że miałbym krytykować miłość bardziej niż jakąkolwiek inną emocję, która tobą powoduje? Czy nie twierdziłem zawsze, że słabością ludzkości nie są emocje, a tylko lęk przed nimi?

— Tak mówiłeś. Ale miłość to zupełnie inna para butów niż gniew czy…

— Nie. Miłość, kiedy uznać jej istnienie i się z nią pogodzić, jest równie potężna co gniew, Ciel. Ostatecznie w jej imię toczono wojny. Krwawe rzezie, co do jednej. — Sebastian roześmiał się, wziął głęboki oddech przy skroni Ciela, wdychając jego zapach, i westchnął. — Nie dojrzałem w twoim wyznaniu żadnej słabości. Widziałem w nim jedną krótką, lecz wspaniałą chwilę, w której w pełni zaakceptowałeś w sobie uczucie, którego unikałeś i które tłumiłeś przez pięć lat, podkopując tylko fundament, na którym wyrastało. Widziałem, jak na tę chwilę stajesz się silniejszy, uwalniając się z okowów zwątpienia i obwiniania się; zrzuciłeś z ramion ciężar i byłeś niemal niezwyciężony. W tej chwili rozkoszowałem się twoją mocą, Ciel, tak samo jak ty, i pragnąłem raz jeszcze stać się narzędziem, przy użyciu którego tą mocą władasz.

Wyrwało mu się głębokie, rozdygotane westchnienie i Ciel rozluźnił mięśnie i zgarbił się w jego podtrzymującym go uścisku, kiedy całe naraz puściło w nim i uszło z niego przez stopy wieloletnie napięcie.

— Przez ciebie zrobiła się ze mnie galareta, ty niepoprawny, romantyczny draniu… Kocham cię.

— Wiem.

Policzki mu zapłonęły, ale oburzoną obelgę, która zapiekła go w czubek języka, uciszyły nagłe poczucie nieważkości i zawrót głowy, a zupełnie zgasiły przyciśnięte do jego ust usta Sebastiana i Ciel wybaczył zniewagę, którą w tym wbrew sobie usłyszał. Odmawiał sobie smaku pocałunków Sebastiana tak długo, że teraz czuł taki przymus, żeby ucztować, atakować, pić chciwie, ale z piersi Sebastiana odezwało się niskie, dudniące warczenie, które powstrzymało go na chwilę na tyle długą, że zdążył poczuć na swoich wargach ruch jego warg, zaborczych, lecz tak delikatnych, i miękką pieszczotę języka. Zamiast poczuć smak żądzy i głodu Ciel raz jeszcze skosztował tej czułości, którą naśladował jego demon wieczorem tamtego dnia, kiedy dał mu pałasz i fular, tyle tylko, że teraz jej smak był prawdziwy, intensywny i przestrzenny, z wyraźną domieszką czegoś, co przepaliło się przez niego jak łyk burbona, przywracając mu siły.

— No dobrze — powiedział cicho Sebastian. — To wydostańmy cię z tych kajdan.

— Nie. Jeszcze nie. — Ciela znów zapiekły policzki, choć tym razem nie czuł ani śladu oburzenia. — Sebastianie… Pragnę cię. Tutaj. Teraz. Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął tak, jak stwierdziłeś, że chciałem, zanim… Niech to diabli wezmą, Sebastian, tak bardzo cię chcę.

— A więc będziesz mnie miał — powiedział Sebastian, kiedy kajdany spadły Cielowi z przegubów. — Na każdy sposób i tak często, jak tylko mnie sobie zażyczysz, ale nie tutaj. Nie kiedy zmysły atakuje mi odór tego kanalii. Nie kiedy dalej czuję na twoim ciele smak jego cuchnącej perwersji.

— Ja czuję tylko ciebie — uparł się Ciel. Znów obrócił się w ciemnościach, wyciągnął rękę i w końcu przejechał palcami po grubych, jedwabistych piórach otulających ich Sebastianowych skrzydeł. Zadrżały pod jego palcami, podobnie jak jego przyciśnięty mu do pleców tors.

Sebastian jęknął.

— Wracajmy do domu, piękny. Pójdziemy razem do kąpieli i do łóżka. Chcę patrzeć, jak się upajasz widokiem mojej rozkoszy, jak to zazwyczaj robisz. Dzieją się ze mną od tego rzeczy, których nie potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć, a ty w tym mroku nic nie zobaczysz.

— Twoje skrzydła sprawiają, że rzeczy, których nie potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć, dzieją się ze mną — powiedział cichutko Ciel, jak urzeczony przebiegając po ich połyskliwej kurtynie wnętrzem obu dłoni. — Są _prawdziwe_?

—  _Owszem_ — zasyczał Sebastian. — I jeżeli pozwolę ci robić tak dalej, to będziesz mnie miał dużo szybciej, niż którykolwiek z nas by tak naprawdę chciał.

— Wcale by mi to nie przeszkadzało — uśmiechnął się Ciel. Wyszedł z rozluźnionych teraz objęć Sebastiana i wtulił twarz w gęstwę piór, ale przestał, wydając okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy rozstąpiły się przed nim z ogłuszającym hukiem i szumem. Uderzyła go wypełniająca halę woń wilgoci i zgnilizny i oślepiło go słabe światło.

— Mnie by przeszkadzało — powiedział Sebastian zza jego pleców.

Ciel zakręcił się jak fryga w stronę jego głosu i zachwiał się, łapiąc równowagę na moment przed tym, jak zapomniane przez niego, krępujące mu kostki spodnie sprawiłyby, że przewróciłby się jak długi.

— To zupełnie nie było potrzebne — spienił się i zmierzył swojego uśmiechniętego kpiąco demona złym spojrzeniem.

— Uwierz mi, kiedy ci mówię, że było — odparł Sebastian, nie przestając się kpiąco uśmiechać mimo poważnego, szczerego tonu. — Później będziesz mógł stroszyć mi pióra, ile ci się będzie żywnie podobało. Jak będziesz chciał, to nawet założę te buty. Wiem, że ci się spodobały.

— Są idiotyczne — skłamał Ciel, spuszczając wzrok i zauważając, że stojąc tak z gołą dupą, spodniami w kostkach i wiszącą z każdego nadgarstka połówką koszuli, do tego w stanie niemałego podniecenia, sam wygląda cokolwiek idiotycznie. Klnąc pod nosem, zdarł z obolałych nadgarstków resztki koszuli i schylił się, żeby podciągnąć spodnie.

Wciąż mocował się ze swoim odmawiającym współpracy fiutem, usiłując upchnąć go w rozporku, kiedy stanął przed nim Sebastian, ubrany w swoją zwykłą kamerdynerską liberię, teraz wyższy od niego o zaledwie cal.

— Tak lepiej?

— Jeśli ci powiem, że te buty mi się podobają, to dasz mi kiedyś o tym zapomnieć? — spytał Ciel, zapinając ostatni guzik rozporka i z uwagą przyglądając się minie Sebastiana.

— Nigdy.

— W takim razie tak, o wiele lepiej.

Sebastian zaśmiał się i zdjął z ramion frak.

— Obróć się.

Wzdychając przesadnie, Ciel usłuchał.

— Mogłeś po prostu pójść po mój żakiet. Albo zresztą wyczarować jakieś ubranie z niczego — zauważył, wkładając gołe ręce w rękawy fraka.

— Tak, ale ten akurat ubiór przesycony jest moim zapachem — Sebastian naciągnął mu frak z przodu — a jeśli nie robi ci to różnicy, to wolałbym zagłuszyć smród twojego oprawcy, póki nie będziemy mogli go z ciebie zmyć. Gwarantuję, że lot powrotny do posiadłości będzie dzięki temu o wiele spokojniejszy.

Ciel rzucił szybko okiem na ciało wspomnianego oprawcy, raz jeszcze przyglądając się błękitnemu fularowi. We wnętrznościach kłuły go poczucie winy i żal.

— Jeśli cię to zastanawia, to dobrze zinterpretowałeś mój gest — powiedział Sebastian, przeciągając dłońmi po ramionach Ciela i przywierając ciałem do jego pleców. — Kiedy położyłem wtedy ten fular na rękojeści miecza.

— Skąd…

— Przez twój rozkaz — wyjaśnił cicho Sebastian. — Towarzyszyło mu wyraźne echo twoich myśli i emocji, jak to czasem bywa, kiedy są one wyjątkowo silne. Nie myśl więcej o tym fularze. Dam ci drugi.

— Nie rób tego — wyszeptał Ciel, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od tego kawałka szafirowego jedwabiu. — Jeżeli miałby on oznaczać tylko akceptację faktu, a nie wzajemność, to nie chcę drugiego.

Dłonie Sebastiana znieruchomiały Cielowi na ramionach, po czym demon je zabrał. Obszedł Ciela dookoła i ruszył długim krokiem do wyjścia.

— Skoro tak, dostaniesz drugi taki jutro.

Czując się znów cokolwiek jak galareta, Ciel oderwał się od nic już teraz nie znaczącego skrawka materiału i spojrzał na oddalające się wyprostowane ramiona swojego kamerdynera. Wtedy Sebastian się zatrzymał i nie oglądając się za siebie, wyciągnął do tyłu rękę.

Opanowany przez surrealistyczne poczucie lekkości i spokoju, Ciel poszedł za nim i splótł palce z jego palcami. Uczucie to przybrało tylko na sile, kiedy wyszli na świeże nocne powietrze i w milczeniu, ramię w ramię ruszyli długim, zachwaszczonym podjazdem w stronę właściwej drogi.

Dopiero kiedy do tej pogrążonej w mroku drogi doszli, Ciel obejrzał się przez ramię na magazyn, poświęcił jedną myśl jego nieszczęsnej zawartości i powiedział:

— Sebastianie.

— To już załatwione — odpowiedział Sebastian. Obrócił się i wziął Ciela w ramiona. — Gotowy wracać do domu?

Ciel objął go ciasno i kiwnął głową. Przywierając mocno jeden do drugiego, wzbili się w nocne niebo. W tej samej chwili magazyn stanął w płomieniach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Patrząc po wierzchu – napisałam to w odpowiedzi na następujący kink meme: „motywy BDSM, _bondage_ i chłosta (Sebastian jako Dominujący, Ciel jako uległy bachor / zwierzaczek)”. Patrząc bliżej – dla [Eglentyne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglentyne/pseuds/Eglentyne), przerażająco utalentowanej autorki. W życiu bym nie zaczęła pisać tego opowiadania, nie mówiąc już o dokończeniu go, gdyby mnie nie wspierała. Jeśli jeszcze nie czytaliście [jej tekstów](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2881949/Eglentyne), to nie wiecie, co tracicie.
> 
> A od tłumaczki:
> 
> Daty mi się _odrobinę_ nie zgadzają (bo skoro Ciel ma dwadzieścia lat, to jest 1895 czy raczej 1896, _Pies Baskerville’ów_ nie został jeszcze napisany, a i na victrolę ciut za wcześnie, chociaż fonografy jako takie już istnieją), ale co tam. Swoją drogą – 1895, hmm, „ciekawy” rok dla nieheteryków w Londynie.


End file.
